


Sweet Invitation

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @fayemenelmir Hey there. I have a request… Could you write a little SabrielxReader. So that Sam and Gabe are a thing but also both kinda like Reader at the same time and they have such an honest relationship that they tell each other and then ask the reader for a polyamorus relationship? And she is skeptical and uncomfortable at first, but it get better and then Smut when she get comfy with it? (so also GabexSam smut, not only with reader)





	Sweet Invitation

Sam was lying on his stomach, arms bent, hands under his pillow. His face was pushed into his pillow, his shaggy brown hair partially in his face. The sheet barely covered his toned legs and backside. Gabriel smirked at the sight, moving into the room. His clothes hit the floor as he crawled up and over Sam. His growing erection was pressed against Sam’s ass, making him shift automatically. Leaning forward, Gabriel kissed over Sam’s muscular shoulders. “Sammy.” He breathed.

“Gabe?” He asked groggily. 

“That’s me, sweet cheeks.” He grinned, rolling his hips. “And seeing you like this, basically inviting me to fuck that ass has got me hard as a _rock_.” Gabriel smiled against Sam’s neck, his nose nudging Sam’s jaw. Almost on pure instinct, Sam arched his back. His ass grinding up against the insatiable archangel. “Something you want?” Gabe teased, sitting back on his heels. His hands gripped the sheet and pushed it aside. He groaned when greater with the sight of Sam completely bare. His cock twitched as he palmed his ass cheeks.

“Please, Gabe.” Sam whined. “I’ve missed you.” Gabe had been away, and when Sam had seen him, there’d only been enough time to steal desperate kisses here and there.

Gabe leaned over to the nightstand, opening the drawer enough to pull out the small bottle of lube. They had tried using his grace to go without, but Sam hadn’t been a huge fan. Said it wasn’t the same. Sam gasped as the cold liquid dripped onto the very top of his ass. Gabe trailed his finger in it to Sam’s hole. “So eager.” He chuckled when Sam tried to press back.

“Stop teasing me!” He groaned as Gabe moved his fingers far too slowly for Sam’s liking.

Finally, Gabe lubed up his throbbing erection. “I’ve missed you, Sammy.” He said lovingly in his ear, one hand holding him above the tall hunter, the other lining himself up. As he pushed his hips forward, he kissed along Sam’s jaw and neck. “Fuck.” He breathed as his hips met Sam’s ass. “I’ve missed your ass, too.” He grinned. 

Sam reached behind him, his fingers tangling in the Trickster’s hair as Gabe rolled his hips. “_Gabe_.” He panted, his eyes closed.

He pulled out almost all the way, slowly, before thrusting forward. Sam’s grip on his hair tightened, egging him on. “You like that?” He groaned, repeating the action. “Spread your legs, Sammy.” He said quietly, pausing long enough for them to shift, Gabe never pulling out.

Sam knew what was coming, so he let Gabe’s hair go, both fists now gripping the sheets. Gabe moved up slightly, lifting Sam’s hips. “Gabe, please.” He whined.

Gabe smirked, loving the sounds he could pull from him. “I love you, Sammy.” He said, kissing his back. Leaning on his left hand, his right arm was around Sam’s waist.

“I love you, too, Gabe.”

His thrusts went from slow and hard, to hard and fast. Sam was a panting, whimpering mess under his boyfriend. “Want me to fill that tight ass, Sammy?” He groaned.

Sam nodded. “P-please.” He panted, almost there himself.

“Fuck, Sam.” He slammed into him, his cock pulsing.

Feeling Gabe fill him, Sam reached underneath, stroking himself a few times. When he came, it was with a groan of Gabe’s name on his lips.

Gabe stayed there for a minute before slowly pulling out, kissing Sam’s neck. He fell to the side, his arm over him. “That was one hell of a welcome home.” He grinned.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, well, now I’m even more tired.” He teased, moving into Gabe’s chest. “_Mine_.” He nipped at Gabe’s chest, moving one of his legs between the archangel’s.

“Get some sleep. It’s only like 1 in the morning.” Gabe told him, running his fingers up and down Sam’s toned back, smiling as his breathing evened out.

* * *

The next morning, Gabe made you jump by walking behind you and slapping your ass on the way by. Turning, you swatted him with the hand towel that was over your shoulder. “Damn it!” You laughed.

Sam came in minutes later, making you smirk. “Morning.” He yawned.

“Tell your boyfriend to stop making you scream in the middle of the night. And to leave my _ass _alone!” You laughed at how Sam blushed.

Gabe smirked. “But it’s _so _much fun.” He chuckled.

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your coffee and turned. “Well, I’m going to go hide. My luck next he’ll try to grab my chest.” You joked. As you passed Sam, you kissed his cheek. “Yell ‘Han Solo’ if you need help getting away.” You laughed, walking out.

Sam’s eyes followed you for a moment before moving to the counter to get his own coffee. He’d slept well once he was in Gabe’s arms, but he still needed that extra boost.

“Someone’s got a crush.” Gabe said in a sing-song voice.

“What?” Sam looked over at Gabe, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. “I can tell you like her.” He explained. “It’s all good, I do, too.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times. They’d always been completely honest with each other, and finding people attractive was no different. “Explains why you’re always slapping her ass.” He noted.

“Well, _yeah_, it’s a nice ass.” Gabe agreed.

Moving to sit at the table, Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “How long are you back this time?” He asked, looking over the rim of his mug as he sipped the hot liquid.

Gabe shrugged. “As long as I want, actually.” The grin that spread onto Sam’s face made his morning. “So, about the lovely lady we both admire…”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

* * *

You were sitting in your room watching Netflix when there was a knock on your door. “Yeah?” You answered, pausing your show. The door opened to reveal Sam and Gabe. It was obvious that Sam had just showered, and you had to force your mind from the gutter. You felt guilty thinking of him like that when he was in a relationship. “What’s up?”

Sam gently shut the door before they each sat on the end of your bed. “We sat and talked this morning…about _you_.” Sam started.

“Me? Why me?” Had you done something wrong?

“Nothing bad, sweetcheeks.” Gabe assured you. “Quite the opposite, actually.” You looked between them, more confused than usual by the pair. “We both like you.” Your eyebrows went up. “A lot.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You urged them to continue.

Sam smiled at you. “We’d like to have you join our relationship.” He told you.

“Come again?” You weren’t sure that you’d heard that right. “Join…your _relationship_?”

“Exactly. It would be the three of us. I’d be with you and Gabe. Gabe with you and me. You with Gabe and me.” Sam explained. “We wouldn’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure that would work.” You told them. “I’m actually a bit…uncomfortable with the idea.”

They nodded. “No harm, sweetcheeks.” Gabe assured you.

You shook your head. “I didn’t say no. Let me think it over, okay?” Their faces lit up. “I’m not completely against it, but I need time to go through things in my head.” You gave them a small smile.

They each leaned over, kissing you on each cheek. “Thanks, Y/N.” Sam grinned.

* * *

Dean came back later that week, letting them know that he was just stopping in. He had another hunt a few hours away. “You want me to tag along?” You offered.

He shook his head. “Nah. I need someone to make sure those to don’t fuck on my bed.” He teased, making you roll your eyes. “But, nah. It’s simple, just helping out another hunter. I’ll be back in a couple days.

* * *

After he’d left (again), you pulled Sam and Gabe into the living room to talk to them. “So, I was thinking over what you asked.” You started. “And I’d like to give it something like a trial run.” Licking your lips, you looked between them. “This way, if we try, and it doesn’t work out well, we go back to how things were. If they do, then I’m in.” You didn’t want anyone getting hurt, they were important to you.

“_Really_?” Sam grinned.

“Really.” You nodded, smiling at him.

* * *

It had been 6 months since you’d suggested a ‘trial run’. Now the three of you shared a room, and were all in. Dean panicked the first morning he couldn’t find you in your room, and rushed to ask Sam if he knew where you were. You’d never left the bunker without telling them, and he hadn’t seen you anywhere else. That’s how he found out you were with his brother and the Archangel. You’d quickly covered yourself and turned every shade of red possible.

Ever since, you could barely look at him in the eye without blushing.

Thankfully, despite that morning happening 4 months ago, he was going out to visit an old friend for the weekend. You didn’t ask for details, and he didn’t offer them up.

After he walked out, you found Sam and Gabe watching a movie together. “Oh, boys…” You got their attention, pulling your shirt over your head when they looked. Gabe licked his lips and Sam groaned. “Wanna play?” You asked, biting your lip.

Both of them were off the couch and chasing you up the stairs, making you giggle. When you opened the bedroom door, Gabriel was naked on the bed. “It’s nice of you to join me.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Cheater!” You laughed, pulling your shorts and underwear down while moving towards the bed. His honey eyes took in your naked form as Sam walked in behind you, kicking the door shut. “So, I want to try something…” You said shyly.

Gabe moved towards the end of the bed, kneeling there. His hands moved to your hips, pulling you forward. “Anything, sweetcheeks. You know that.” He smiled at you. That was one thing you loved about being in a relationship with them. They never made you feel small, or weird for things you talked to them about. Honesty was huge with them, and you felt safe because of it. If you were being truthful, it was a big reason that you agreed to be with them. If someone had an issue, the three of you would sit down and talk about it. If one wasn’t in the mood for sex that night- for any reason- it turned into a cuddle session. That wasn’t to say that sex only happened between the three of you, because that wasn’t the case.

Your cheeks turned a bright pink. “I…I want to try both of you at once.” That was the only thing you hadn’t tried with them. You’d been too afraid, but you were curious now. You’d watched Gabe and Sam before, and Sam seemed to love it. He looked like it was some of the best pleasure that he’d ever felt.

Sam’s bare body was behind you now, his cock brushing against your ass. “Only if you’re sure.” He told you, moving your hair to the side to kiss your shoulder.

“I’m sure.” You breathed.

Gabe’s fingers went to your folds, your legs automatically spreading for him. “Fuck, sweetcheeks.” He groaned. “You’re soaked.” His lips met yours softly, and you moaned against him. As the two of you kissed, the three of you made your way to the top of the bed. You were lying between them, squirming.

“Get on your back.” Sam breathed in your ear. “I want to taste that sweet pussy.” His teeth grazed your ear lobe.

You moved once Sam wasn’t behind you anymore, your hand gripping Gabe’s erection. Your thumb brushed the tip, feeling the bead of precum. He groaned into your mouth, his hips rocking forward slightly.

Sam settled between your legs, licking his lips as he watched you and Gabe together. There’d been a few times he simply sat back and watched the two of you, hand on his cock.

Gabe’s mouth moved down to your chest, teasing a nipple. Sam took that moment to slip his tongue between your folds. “Fuck.” You gasped at the feeling of both of their tongues on you at the same time. Sam’s strong hands held your thighs, his hazel eyes never leaving Gabe. He saw your chest move, trying to get closer to the angel’s mouth.

Feeling Gabe’s grace on him, Sam moaned against your cunt. He fought to keep his eyes open, but the feeling Gabe was giving him was too good. It teased his hole, making him rut against the bet. The more Gabe’s grace teased Sam, the more he went to work on making you cum, the faster you stroked Gabe.

Sam sucked on your clit lightly, making you cry out. He gently licked up your slit as you came down, breathing hard. He kissed up your stomach and Gabe pulled away from your nipple. “It’s up to you how you want this, baby.” Sam laid next to you, his chest flush against your side.

You bit your lip. “I think this time…I want Gabe behind me. I’ve watched him with you, and it looks like he really knows what he’s doing.” You blushed, making Gabe smirk.

“Oh, he does.” Sam grinned. “Roll towards me.” You did just that, and he grabbed your leg, hooking it over his his hip. He lined himself up and slid into you.

“Just tell me at any time if you want to stop, sweetcheeks.” Gabe said gently as he lubed up a couple fingers.

You smiled into a kiss with Sam. “I will.” You agreed. Your hand gripped Sam’s bicep as you felt Gabe’s finger at your back side.

“Relax, babe.” Sam said gently, his hips barely rocking. Just enough to sooth you. He cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing over it gently.

You were so lost in Sam’s eyes that you hadn’t even registered Gabe adding a second. “Are you ready?” Gabe asked once he was in position, the tip of his cock at your hole.

You nodded. “Ready.” You agreed.

Gabe hand a hand on your hip as he slid forward, filling you, inch by inch, until his hips were against your ass. “You okay?” He asked, kissing the back of your neck.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” You breathed, smiling when Sam kissed you again. After the initial feeling (not exactly ‘pain’, but slight uncomfortableness) subsided, you moved your hips slightly. “Move, guys.” You whined.

Both of them started to move. You felt beyond full, and it was amazing. “Fuck.” Sam panted, this being new for him as well.

“Harder.” You groaned, crying out when they both hit the perfect spots at the same time. Your nails dug into Sam’s arm, Gabe’s hot breath hitting your back as he nipped at you. Burying your face in Sam’s chest, you cried out, clenching around him as you came. Neither of them slowed down with their thrusts, prolonging your pleasure.

“My turn.” Gabe groaned, slamming into you and filling your ass with his hot seed. His fingers gripped your hips so tight you felt them bruise.

Sam’s thrusts became short and erratic before he came. All three of you laid there, breathing heavy and hearts hammering in your chest. “We should do that more often.” You chuckled.

You felt Gabe not and a murmur of agreement from him. You chuckled, enjoying the way it felt having them both hold you close. “I call that ass next time, though,” Sam smirked.

“Deal.” You agreed. “Now, get some rest. I want to have some more fun after.”

“Oh, anything else in mind?” Gabe spoke up.

“You don’t sleep. I’m sure you can look around and find some hints.”

He slowly pulled out before snapping everyone clean, and himself into boxers. He scurried out of bed, excited. “You too kiddos get some sleep. I got stuff to find.” He grinned.

Sam laughed, holding you close. 


End file.
